Aishiteruze! I Love You
by aidenoffire
Summary: Six months of no fighting, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back to normal, going to Destiny Is. High. When a girl appears out of nowhere, like Kairi, how will they manage? And why are shadows moving? Sora/Kai and Riku/OC. Kairi POV
1. Invite

A/N: I did this a few nights ago at like, 3-4am. I have this on dA, same title. You should comment and fave it, because chapters will be posted on there sooner, and OCs will be seen there.

* * *

My feet hung loosely off my bed, trying to look asleep. My auburn hair was frizzy, and dry due to the beach party my friends held at the island. It was just a bunch of girls, and we gossiped… Mainly about _them_. My best friends, Sora and Riku. And then when Sora's name was mentioned, I was then brought into questioning.

"Kairi, get up! I told you not to go to that cursed party!" I heard my mom scream up the stairs. Her voice made my hair shiver -- she was pregnant and hormonal. I rolled off of my bed, groaning. It was summer vacation, why can't I ever sleep in? And to top it off, it's six thirty in the morning! I rolled my eyes, imitating my mom's angry voice as she yelled incoherent words at me. I took my alarm clock and threw it at the closet, which broke a hole in it.

"Oops…" I whispered, pulling myself up onto my feet. My pajama shorts barely covered my bum, and my tank top's spaghetti straps just were hanging off of my shoulders. I slipped on my slippers and quickly brushed my hair, as I sat down at my desk. I was looking back at a mirror, or me if you wanted to get technical.

Six months since Sora and Riku returned. Six months of no heartless, no need for a key blade (we did sword fight with each other to practice. Sora's better than Riku now, go figure!)… It was peaceful. Sora and Riku had to study, too. They were gone for a year, they were really behind. But now Riku's the prince of Destiny Island High, and Sora baby sits for munny. Me? I hang out with Selphie and Tidus. I'm older, but they're fun.

I looked outside, and saw the sun shimmering on the beach that was about a mile away. I love it here… Then again, I didn't really go sight-seeing in the other worlds. I was the damsel in distress, which wasn't fun. I was reckless and ran into the darkness, too. Which, when Sora and Riku returned, both lectured me a good month about how stupid that was. But I wanted to see Sora once more, was that so wrong?

I finally was awake enough to go check my calendar, summer days and nights were all the same. Beautiful nights, too. I loved that beach party. Tonight's gonna be everyone from school. Everyone… Stars, full moon tonight too! I thought, my cheeks rosy from the romantic thoughts that could happen. I skimmed the calendar, and saw the date, which read: "_June 15 -- Mom and Dad are going to the main island for a month, for delivery. All alone! Yay!_"

I stared at that darn piece of paper for the longest time, before it sunk in. _One month, no parents, no yelling… Just me. Thank you God!_ I mentally leapt for joy. I would have literally jumped, but last time I did that, I was grounded for two weeks, apparently loud noises doesn't help my mom. Oh well, I could do it mentally, right? I quickly opened my door and walked as fast as I could downstairs. At the base of the stairs, I froze dead in my steps.

Sora.

He was in my house, he was in my door way… He was staring at me half naked! I turned as red as Sora in Valor, and looked around fast. "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys? Why didn't you tell me Sora was here! I would have at least put pants on!" I shouted madly, obviously embarrassed. I looked shyly up at Sora, and noticed he was red, too. But he was a boy, he was probably thinking something along the lines of sex.

"We did, Kai, we did! After your mom yelled at you, we told you he was here." Dad walked in, carrying four suitcases. Or at least trying to.

"Uh, do you need help with that, Sir?" Sora asked, already taking two of the suitcases from under my dad's arms, setting them by the door. My dad followed suit. Dad had long brownish gray hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail, and bluer eyes than me. His resembled the oceans… I envied his eyes each day, until I realized mine look like the sky, and the sky holds the stars, sun, and moon. I'm better.

"Oh… I thought Mom was just yelling at me for being alive again…" I muttered, turning around, remembering the last time my mom told me that. It was after I got home from hanging with Sora at the local diner. I got home five minutes late, and Mom obviously stressed too much. Five minutes, seriously, it was only five. And she yelled something along the lines of punishing me for being around. It hurt… It hurts to this day thinking about it. Dad told me it was hormones, and that she really didn't mean it… But she didn't make it a point from then to apologize.

So, we haven't been on good terms since her fourth month of pregnancy. So, four and a half months of just arguments or weeks of no talking. Dad was our messenger, how I pitied him.

"Kai… Stop dwelling on that, I told you--"

"She hasn't made any notions of any type to say 'sorry'. Don't apologize for her rude ways, Dad, okay? I'll get over it." I replied curtly.

"Kairi, is this a bad time…?" Sora managed to get in before Dad could talk.

_A bad time? Never!_

"No, it's a basic day. Mom and Dad are leaving for a month, I'll be alone. So, I need to fight with my mom before she leaves, to get one last word out of her…" I stuck my tongue out, to prove it was a joke. Sora didn't laugh, he looked serious. Kind of weird to see him look serious, that was Riku's job in our group.

"Get dressed, I want to take you out." Sora said, not smiling… Dad walked past him, obviously getting the luggage into the car.

"… If I go, will you be happy?" I whispered, walking up to him. His spiky brown hair was longer, his bangs hiding his blue eyes now. But he brushed them out of the way. Sora grew in the last month, too. He was a good five inches taller than me, and his muscles were coming in very nicely… It was fun to stare at him when he played beach volleyball with the P.E. class.

"Of course, I can't be sad forever, can I?" Sora ruffled my hair, forcing a smile.

"I don't know… Can you?" I asked, grabbing his wrist with my hands. My hands were smaller, and I was paler than him, but nothing wrong with that… But I looked tiny compared to him.

"Just go get dressed, before your mom comes out, okay?" Sora blushed, looking away as he reluctantly pulled his hand away. I giggled and ran upstairs to get dressed.

_What to wear? And why did Sora blush? And why is it only us?_

These thoughts ran through my mind as I eagerly dug through my closet. Shorts, tank top, long sleeved shirt, skirt… I accidentally threw the skirt I was looking for behind me… But I continued to look for the top I wanted. It was baby blue, with a kitten with sparkly letters under it reading 'I'm purrrrrfect'. Cheesy, but the kitten was adorable.

I soon found it and scooted my clothes under my bed for later, and picked up the blue denim skirt I was looking for. It was a mini skirt, and I loved it. I tossed my pajamas onto my bed, and zipped up my skirt. Before I put my top on, I opened the door and walked to the bathroom. Only in my lilac bra.

Oh, how I regretted that.

As I walked into the bathroom, I saw Sora upstairs, looking at the pictures of me that my adoptive parents had of me. Seeing as I just appeared on the islands one day, I don't have much little pictures. But Sora saw my breasts! Not that they're small, they were a C cup, but he saw me topless! _How do I face him now!?_ I freaked out as I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. I slipped the top over my torso, and brushed my teeth, still beet red. Will I get a moment without blushing around Sora? I thought glumly, spitting out the toothpaste and gargling. I wiped my mouth clean and brushed my hair again, and grabbed a hair tie, putting it around my right wrist.

As I put a hair clip in my hair, I heard Sora's muffled voice through the door. "Kai… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." I spurted out quickly after that, "I shouldn't have walked out topless, I mean it is my house, but I have a dad. I should know better. And on top of that, you were in the house." I opened the door, looking down. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said that in one breath.

Sora laughed and grabbed me by the hand, "Stop talking. You do that when embarrassed. Did you know?" Sora grinned back at me as we turned the corner to face the stairs.

I stopped before I walked down the stairs, Sora was four steps ahead of me. "I talk a lot when nervous? Like when?" I demanded to know.

"Like back at the bathroom." Sora stated, looking up at me. "It's cute, though. Don't change. Ever." He winked up at me, and continued walking.

"Wait! Don't stop! How much more do you know about me? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I rambled.

"There we go again." Sora broke out laughing as he held the door open for me, and I walked outside, him following by shutting the door. I looked over to the driveway. Mom and Dad were gone. No goodbyes. God, was I loved or what? I pulled out my cell phone and noticed five new text messages. All from Riku, saying, 'Go to the party!' … All of them said it.


	2. If You Don't Mind

A/N: Personal beta reader, kid sister, bugged me. She just wants her OC in already... Read and rate and comment and blah blah blah blah. If you like it, go to aidenoffire on dA and comment!

* * *

I held my cell phone in my hand, glaring at it. Or at least, I think I tried. I could never really show anger, just stomp off… And get red in the face… I felt my hair burning up in the morning sun, and my left bang -- the unclipped one -- got into my face. I glanced up at Sora, who was standing over me reading the text as I decided to reply. _Was he reading it? Oh well… I do need to reply._ I thought, pressing random buttons now.

'Chill, Riku! It's only 7, and tons of texts! Don't I need a date?' I finished up the text and sent it, looking up at Sora. His hair was blond in the sun, and reminded me of someone… Oh, that's right, the boy who linked Sora and my minds last year… Roxas.

Sora checked the streets, seeing as buses drove down my street regularly. His forehead was seen now, and I loved staring at him. He was my world. He saved me countless times, and Goofy told me he got on his hands and knees to prove to Saïx how much I was worth to him. I blushed remembering when Goofy told me this. _Oh… How I long for school to start again. I miss seeing Selphie and talking to her._ I tried to get the rose from my cheeks by remembering stupid Wakka… It didn't work.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked, walking up to me. He grabbed my left hand with his right, and his left touched my cheeks. I shivered. Bad idea…

"I-I'm fine, really! I was just thinking…" I was stammering. I hoped it wasn't another sign of nervousness… I grabbed his hand, and asked where we were going. He just shook his head. No fun! Well, surprises are kind of fun, but come on, couldn't he have at least given me a hint?

We walked down the main island, most of the girls giving me dirty looks. Sora fan girls, they were always mean, but since Sora started hanging with me mainly, rumors got around that I was a whore. I haven't even kissed a boy! And none of the boys know about these rumors, just the girls. Go figure. I glanced around, and saw the book store where Selphie worked. They get new novels from outside islands every Wednesday, and poor Selphie looked like she needed help, carrying about 20 paperbacks.

I decided not to look at her, feeling bad and wanting to leave Sora right then and there to help my best friend. I looked ahead and saw Tidus and Riku walking into the ice cream parlor, and noticed Sora was waving at them. Were we going to the parlor with them? Or was it coincidental… And were we even going there?!

I felt a vibration from my cell phone, and instantly stopped Sora and I, pulling it out. I checked the inbox, and saw it was a text from Riku. I held up a finger, showing Sora I would only need a minute to reply, and I saw Riku winking at me. _Oh, God… What'd he send?_

'Get Sora to be your date. Unless he's asking you to be his' I felt my eye twitch involuntarily, though it was for the perfect situation. I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks… My heart pounded as the text sat there in my hand, mocking me. Sora couldn't date me. Ever. Look at what I've done, I ruined two years of his life, because I was weak! How dare Riku think Sora liked me!

_The fantasy is just as good, ne?_ My heart fluttered, as I looked up at Sora. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there." I paused for a second. Excuses have to be told! But, what was I going to say? Selphie… Where was she again? Oh! Her job, that's right! "Selphie needs help, it won't be long, I swear. Unless, Riku and Tidus are here, hanging out. Just talk to them, please? I won't be long, I promise!" I spun around, redder than ever.

_"Stop talking. You do that when embarrassed. Did you know?"_ I mentally screamed. I did it again! He was right! I turned back, and saw him look worried, but I flashed a grin and gave a quick peace sign before running off, his words from only twenty minutes earlier pounding into my head, and heart. He knew something was up, he always knows when I am doing something that is weird.

By weird, I meant I was embarrassingly trying to hide from his stares. And Riku's. Did Tidus even know about my feelings? He was always wanting me to go on a date with him, but my plans were always with Riku and Sora, so I always turned him down. A/N: Steve and Laura from Family Matters ftw Why, to this day, did I run from emotions? If I was happy, I stayed. But anything that made my heart pound, adios amigo!

I skidded to a stop in front of Selphie's work, Destiny Island Bookstore. Everything on this stupid island had 'Destiny Island' in the name, it was so overrated. _We should get Cid here to open a restaurant, he's probably would name it 'It's a Surprise in Every Bowl!'_ I thought, giggling at my stupidity. I saw Selphie staring at me, and cocked her head to the side in a curious manner.

I waved as I crossed the street, faking a smile. I just remembered why I ran over to Selphie's work. I opened the door to the store, and instantly heard a jingle from a bell signaling someone walked in. I shut the door and enjoyed the air conditioning as I walked over to the counter where Selphie was behind. I slammed my head into the counter, not hard, just to prove I was stressing over something.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" She managed to get me to look up at her, her hands on my cheeks.

"The fact that I think we need dates and Riku suggested that Sora may be inviting me to that stupid beach party tonight. Why in the world would Sora like me… Me! I'm stupid, slow, clumsy… I can't pass by him without looking stupid in the hallways…" I rambled on and on about how I was no good for Sora.

Selphie bonked me on my head and rolled her eyes. "Kai, are you stupid? You're cute, funny, and you're only stupid for a few minutes. After that, you're so calm around Sora, and he's flustered when he's with you." Selphie explained.

"No, he's not!" I argued. I never noticed it.

"Remember: 'I'm stupid, slow, clumsy'? You don't see it because you don't know how to tell. Sora can't stop moving when you're around, but if you see him next to me, he's calm." Selphie noticed I was looking at my phone. A text from Sora. I opened it, and Sora was asking if I was okay. I blinked. I forgot about Sora's date! _Oh, I am stupid!!_

"Thanks, but I got to fly. I said I'd only be a minute…" I muttered, slapping my forehead for my stupid memory.

"Tidus finally got you to go out with him?" Selphie teased.

"No, I plan on convincing him to go with you tonight. But I was on a date with Sora, I freaked and ran here. So, I got to run down the street. Sorry, I'll call you later." I started for the door and I heard Selphie shout behind me:

"YOU BETTER, I WANT DETAILS… STAT!" And with that, the door slammed shut, I shoved my cell phone into my pocket and crossed the street, running. Selphie made me feel better, that's for sure. Did I agree with what she had told me? No, not really. I'm always in denial so I won't get hurt. It's a defensive mechanism I've built up over the years. It's very useful, too.

I panted as I opened the door to the parlor, and saw Tidus, Riku, and Sora sitting in a booth. Instead of walking to them, I leaned against the wall, out of breath. And the class felt good against my back, so cold. I closed my eyes out of exhaustion, and soon felt a hand on my face. I was too tired to freak out, so all I did was open one eye. Sora. "Oh… H-Hi," I said in two weak breaths.

Sora shook his head and led me to an other booth, away from Tidus and Riku. I didn't know why, either. Their booth could have sat me and Sora on side, and Tidus and Riku on the other side. But before I could think any more, Sora sat me down at a two person booth. I pulled out my cell phone and set it on the table and rested my head on my arms.

"Want something to drink?" Sora asked, holding back laughter.

"Chocolate milk, please…" I said softly.

"And ice cream?"

"…Chocolate." I said, grinning up at him. Sora shook his head, laughing, as he walked to the counter. I loved chocolate. Obviously. After a few minutes, I sat up, my cheeks only rosy now. Like I had a slight fever, but it was because I ran down a street at high speed in 96 degree weather. Tomorrow we were expecting a huge storm. I couldn't wait. But tonight was to be clear. How romantic.

Sora sat down, setting my chocolate milk and ice cream in front of me, and his strawberry ice cream in front of him. I looked at him, "It's 7:15, and I want sleep." I groaned, getting a straw and putting it in my chocolate milk, drinking it.

"Well, you could have just replied to the text instead of running down here like a maniac." Sora laughed, scooping some of his ice cream into his mouth. I glared at him, or tried to at least. I was not my mother, but my father.

"But I didn't want to keep you waiting…" I admitted softly, looking away, finishing my chocolate milk.

Sora blinked. "After this, want to come over to my house?" I freaked out, his parents worked on boats until all day out in the harbor. We'd be home alone. What the heck! Sora noticed my freaked out expression, and corrected himself, laughing nervously. "I don't mean _that_. I mean, we both have summer homework for Chemistry, right?"

I sighed in relief, "Yeah. We do. We'll have to stop by my house though." I said, starting on my ice cream.

"And… Hopefully, if you don't mind…" Sora started to sound confused. Or embarrassed. I looked at him, and he was focusing on the table. Like, he was burning a hole with his gaze, it was kind of scary to look at.

"If I don't mind…?"

"If after that, you'd like to go to the beach party with me…" He managed to get out in a soft whisper. I gasped, blushing. I looked around, hoping no one saw this. But dang it, wouldn't you know it, Riku was recording it on his phone. I stuck my tongue out at the phone, and turned back to Sora.

"Of course!" I giggled. Sora sighed in relief, smiling. I returned the smile, finishing my ice cream. I waited for Sora to finish his, and we walked our bowls and my cup to the counter. Sora paid for the bill, and I started for the door, when Sora appeared right next to me, made me jump. He was like a nobody sometimes, so fast. Or I was dense… Whatever.


End file.
